horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Hart
Melanie Hart was one of the main protagonists of the [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) Murder series]. She was Annie Ross' best friend and Toby Deveaux's girlfriend before their murders. She was one of survivors of the Buzzing Massacre, the others being Cindy Hamilton and Braedon Harris. After moving to Columtreal University, she became best friends with Cadence Freeman. She survived the Columtreal Killings and moved home where she now lived with her boyfriend, Dominic Robinson, until their deaths. She was the second main protagonist to be killed and the eighth/ninth victim of Arthur Clyde's fourth killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 1 Melanie was an aquaintance of Chester and attended his funeral before heading to Braedon's house, she spoke with him briefly before talking with Annie and Audrey. After a few short conversations, Melanie noticed Annie was acting strange when retreving a drink and she informed her that Zach, her boyfriend, was abusive and had just hit her. Melanie didn't like that at all, she stormed into Annie's room and confronted Zach, stating he wasn't to touch her again. Zach laughed and stated Annie wa shis before punching her and knocking her down, Melanie followed him out of the room and demanded he hit her. He attempted to but she grabbed his arm, dislocated his shoulder, and promptly tossed him on his back. He stumbled up and shouted that he'd sew her before storming out. After this, Melanie comforted Annie for a bit before heading to bed with Toby. The next day, Melanie talked with Audrey, Braedon, and Toby until Cindy showed up at the house. After a few short conversations Audrey stated she had a weird message on her phone and played in on the speaker, Cindy stated it was a buzzing sound that each victim had reportedly had on their phones. This news scared Audrey and she ran out of the house. Soon after Elle came running up to the house stating Annie had been attacked before she herself arrived, Zach's dead body was then thrown thru the window which scarred Annie and made her cry. Melanie comforted her, but just then the glass in front of the house shattered and a hook was flying toward her. Toby shoved Melanie out of the way, was pulled out the window, and killed. Melanie was distraut and sobbed, Annie tried to comfort her too even though the pair had both just lost their boyfriends. At this point the group split, Cindy ran upstairs while Elle and Annie ran to the back of the house, Melanie and Braedon followed the two girls to find that Annie had made her way outside while Elle was stuck in the window. They tried to get her out the window but the Killer made his way to Annie and killed her, forcing them to pull Elle back in. They ran to the hall, Elle ran into another room and Braedon started to follow her as the killer came into the house. Melanie volunteered to distract him, she knocked him into the wall twice but he just kept getting back up. He went to swing at and kill her but she jumped out of the way, and then ran upstairs where she found Cindy hiding and preparing to attack. Melanie revealed that is was just her and the pair hid, unsure of what had become of Braedon and Elle. They had heard Elle scream not that long ago, however. After a few moments the killer made his way upstairs, knocking Cindy and Melanie off the loft-balcony. Melanie would hang on, unbeknownst to the killer. She watched as he followed Cindy into the room she'd last seen her missing friends and heard glass shatter. She would hang there, her leg injured for several moments and listened to 5 gunshots outside, hoping Cindy or someone had killed the murderer. At this point, Braedon came out of the room and she jumped down into his arms. The pair then went off to find what had happened to Cindy. Murder: Part 2 Melanie, now a student at Columtreal University, was first seen in Mr Knox's psychology class with Cadence, Tia, Sean, Violet, Hunter, and Annie's younger sister Roslyn. She had matured a good bit in the past three years. She talked over spring break plans with Cadence, Sean, and Violet for a few minutes before Braedon showed up looking for Melanie, he had just transfered there. She talked to him for a bit before Tia brought up the Buzzing Massacre and how Cindy had been murdered the night before. Cadence took it upon herself to drag Melanie out of the room to get her away from the talk of murder. Melanie and Cadence, along with Roslyn and Braedon sat down by a coffee cart to chat. The topic of the murders stayed fresh though as Roslyn pulled out a picture of Annie and stated that she really missed her. Melanie agreed, saying she missed her all the time. Violet and Sean came over to the group to say they were sorry about Cindy's death, Melanie thanked them and then after finishing their drinks the group split for the time being, stating they'd all meet up later or something. The next day while watching the news in Roslyn's dorm, Melanie learned that Sean, Tia, and Violet had all been killed the previous night and that Hunter too had been attacked, though he survived and was in the hospital. After this, Melanie and Roslyn hurried to the hospital to check on Hunter. After arriving, he quickly asked where Tia and Violet were, Melanie wanted to brace him for the news that they were dead but before she had the chance, Roslyn stepped in and told him they had been killed. Melanie was heartbroken watching him cry and chose to step out in the hall, she waited there after calling Braedon and asking him to get Cadence and get to the hospital. It wasn't very long until they showed up and she informed them of the killings, Hunter being stabbed, and the fact that the police now believed Cindy and Aisha were killed by the same person, a possible serial killer. Roslyn came out into the hall at this point, saying she was leaving for the library and offered the trio to come along. Melanie thought it not a good idea to split up, so she tagged along while Braedon and Cadence stayed with Hunter to keep him company. They walked to the library and Melanie had the idea to investigate the killings a bit while Roslyn left to go get coffee, Melanie learned thru her research of a prior set of killings before the Buzzing Massacre had happened. They happened in the same style as the Massacre and had been linked together. While researching she learned of a man named Arthur Clyde, a suspected victim, who had disappeared and hadn't been heard from since the old killings happened. She also learned of his son, Brad Clyde, and his wife, Ravélei Halla Clyde, who'd both died in the killings. Although not sure if this mattered, it greatly interested Melanie. She was, however, deprived of sleep since Cindy's death and passed out in the library. She woke to find Annie speaking to her, she told a strange tale of the Buzzing Massacre and the deaths, and then mentioned "the answer is in the survivors" and "not to forget." This confused Melanie and she had little time to process as Annie was then attacked, the pair ran from the killer and eventually made it outside only for Annie to fall to the ground, her death-wound reopening, and die. Melanie was awoken after the Killer appeared in front of her, swinging a machete at her; causing her to realize it was a terrible dream and leaving her frightened. She returned to the hospital after that, informing the group of what she had learned, the previous killings, and the link between the phone calls and murders. It was then decided that they need to get out of the hospital as it was possibly not safe. After getting outside, Cadence wanted to go back to the dorms to lay down and Melanie went along with her. The ride back was stopped as a body landed on the car, creating a crash, and killing the driver. After discovering the only way out was through the shattered windshield both girls climbed out only for Cadence to be murdered. Melanie shocked and distraught was frozen with fear as the killer attempted to harm her, she struck him and escaped once again. She returned to her dorm during the night and was unable to sleep. She spent several hours alone in the shower before making her way into the hallway and crying, Roslyn came across her before texting Hunter and Braedon and telling them to meet up with them. The group brainstormed on what they should do after the boys arrived until a police officer walked up to them and informed them he was to escort them out of the town for their safety. When the car stopped unexpectedly and it was revealed the police officer was the Killer and that he had killed Hunter, Melanie fought back against him yet again. This time, however, he got the upper hand and she was stabbed twice in the stomach before being tossed to the ground and left to die. While Braedon and Roslyn were chased by the killer, Melanie dragged herself toward a building, leaving a trail of blood. Once her friends were saved, police discovered the bloody trail and she was saved. Murder 4: The Final Murder Melanie came home to her apartment to find it eerily quiet, she called out for her boyfriend, Dominic, but recieved no answer. After discovering his dead body in the bathroom, Melanie was confronted by the killer and fought him off until he got the upper hand and tried to kill her. This caused her to wake up, showing it was just a nightmare. Dominic was at Melanie's side and attempted to console her, soon after this Bethany Reeves came knocking at the door and seeing her best friend distraught, offered to go out shopping to which Melanie agreed. Minus Dominic now, the girls went out into the city and ran into Braedon. He and Melanie attempted to catch up until being ambused by reporter, Beck Brennan, and her twin sister, Adelaide. Beck was very disrespectful about the killings and Melanie retaliated, punching her in the face before storming off. Braedon and Bethany followed after her and helped calm her down, saying they should call and see if Roslyn is alright. Agreeing, Melanie called her with a payphone but got no answer. The three of them then decided to go out to eat. After leaving the resturant, Melanie offered they go out and get a drink when Bethany received a call from her mom and said she had to go. Braedon and Melanie continued on their own and ran into Roslyn inside the bar, apparently she was there to quit her job. They met her friend, Marie Summers, and a weird guy who tried to hit on the girls named Aaron Hartley. Braedon told him to back off and Aaron hit him, which caused Braedon to knock him on the floor and leave. The next day, Melanie was making out with Dominic when a knock came to the door. Niko Carter, Dom's best friend, was there and invited himself in since he'd already ruined the moment. They started to watch TV when Bethany knocked at the door, demanding they turn it to the news. The weird guy from the night before had been murdered and a message had been left, "I'm Back." Since this killing had the same M.O as the previous murders, Melanie figured that the Killer was still alive and had returned. Niko said he didn't understand what the murder had to do with anything and she filled him in on it, to which he decided to get out of their hair and go to get some food, inviting Bethany along. Deciding he shouldn't be alone, she went with him. Melanie called Braedon and Roslyn, telling them to please hurry over to her home. Braedon showed up first and when Roslyn did finally showed up, she had Beck with her, who said she'd been attacked and her sister was dead. They talked for a bit before Dom got worried and went off to call Niko to see if he was alright but received no answer, after some time of receiving no answer to any of his calls he gave up. Roslyn had previous asked Braedon to go check on Marie and Helena at her home and he returned, saying Helena had been murdered. Beck then returned to her previous attitude, saying death followed them and she couldn't stay, making Roslyn fed up and punched her. After Beck left, a faint scream was heard outside before Bethany's dead body came flying through the window; she had been killed just like Annie. Melanie was paralyzed in fear as the Killer broke into her home and attacked, she snapped out of it and, with Dominic, tried to fight him off. The pair ultimately failed, however as he stabbed them and knocked them in the corner, knocking over Melanie's electric fireplace and starting a fire. Braedon, Roslyn, along with Logan and Marie who'd just arrived, fled the building as they couldn't get to Melanie or Dominic. Just as they did, the building exploded and killed the couple inside. Trivia *Her middle name was Josephine. *She was the fifth character confirmed for Murder 4: The Final Murder. *She is the first character with two death scenes, one in Murder 2 ''alternate ending and another in ''Murder 4. *Although officially she is the ninth victim in Murder 4: The Final Murder, she died at the same instant as Dominic so the pair are tied for the same spot. Category:Original Survivor Category:Springsgrove Category:Columtreal University Category:Main Character Category:Murder Characters Category:Deceased